My Anti Edward
by The Loser Lord
Summary: Oneshot. SasuSaku. Fluff. 'Oh Sasuke-kun! You know I love you! You're my litte Anti-Edward that's all.' Slight MYSPACE.


:D  
I don't know why, but I'm _soooo_ not ready to let go of these myspace stories. Okay, so myspace numbahhhh three ;3 Oh, and this is more in detail about myspace. & just so you should know, Edward is the perfect, gentlemanly boyfriend/husband in the Twilight series.

To Lele: _Edward's mine_. Hah.

* * *

**Hello S A K U - F A C E _!_**

**You have new comment(s)_!_  
You have new friend request_!_**

**Mood status  
I N O - F A C E loves her Shika-kun ;) Mood: smitten**  
**HINATA! is going shopping. Mood: ecstatic  
Tenten ;D is beast. Mood: ninja  
NaRuTo - man. is watching himself some Total Drama Island. Mood: energetic  
Sasuke. Is pretending that someone doesn't exsist right now. Mood: annoyed  
j a z z y © ooooh ;) Mood: bouncy  
el dorko is flippin' schweet, yo! Mood: amorous  
LEE :O is going to work out. Mood: youthful**

**Friend requests  
Neji's secret myspace (Made by Tenten) wants to be your friend_!_ **ACCEPT  
**Deidei wants to be your friend_! _**ACCEPT

* * *

**S A K U - F A C E  
**"If it were never dark, we'd never be able to see the stars!"  
**  
Age: **99

**Female**

**Konoha, JP**

**About me:  
**I'm very optimistic. Bubbly. I have a loving family that consists of my 6 siblings, Mommy, Daddy, & my friends. I think that Spring is a wack season, even though my birthday's in Spring. I go to _school_ & am involved in a whole bunch of stuff. My best friends ever is Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata ;) Love you kids. If you want to know anything else, **ask**. I might tell you, I might not.

**Interests:  
**Music_!_ My loves. _Schstuff_. My Sasuke-kun.

**Music:  
**A bit of _everything_. I love Daft Punk & the Gorillaz ;D

**TV:  
**Mostly reality shows. Some Total Drama Island (love you Narutoooo.) The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (ADVENTURE_!_) Yeah, mostly cartoons.

**Movies:  
**Oh man. A Walk to Remember most deff. And then The Notebook (I cried half of the movie.) Spirited Away :) There's a lot more, but those are my favorites.

**Heroes:  
**My Sasuke-kun :) 032806. He keeps me sane and happy, we're complete opposites & yet we still love each other - even though he might not be so into it. We're going on three years next March.

Ino-pig :D Best_freaking_friend est. 090295. This chick is my wondertwin - don't put us in a room alone, we'll do some major damage. Besh franns forever now. Hahah. She's actually the reason I met my boyfrann (see above.) She's the most awesome trick out there and if you mess with her, I'll beat you _down_. Not up, but down ;D

Naruto. Saruto est. 093096. Known him forever too. He is the dude version of me, so he's so lovable.

**Books:  
**Twilight baybay_!_ But I already have myself an Edward (or Anti-Edward), he just isn't polite. Hah.

**S A K U - F A C E's details  
Gender: **Female  
**Hometown: **Konoha mannn.  
**Height/Body type: **5'3"/more to love!  
**Orientation: **Straight  
**Marital status:** in a relationship

**_Comments - displaying 50/3908_**

**Sasuke. - October 9 - 1:04 AM  
**Its late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?

...

* * *

**Sasuke.  
**"Happiness is just a word to me."  
**  
Age: **17

**Male**

**Konoha, JP**

**About me:  
**I don't like nosey people.

**Interests:  
**Stuff.

**Music:  
**I hate music.

**TV:  
**TV is a waste of time.

**Movies:  
**Apparently, Sakura chooses all of our movies.

**Books:  
**How to defeat a man in three years.

**Sasuke.'s details  
Gender: **Male  
**Hometown: **Konoha.  
**Height/Body type: **5'11"/athletic  
**Orientation: **Straight  
**Marital status:** in a relationship

**_Comments - displaying 50/9302_**

**S A K U - F A C E - October 10 - 8:32 AM  
**Pfft. I went to sleep, jerk! I just didn't log out - hey, hey! Do you want to go to the mall today? Pleaseeeeee? Ino's going out of town and Naruto said he wasn't going unless you came.

**_Comment Backs:_**

**_Sasuke. to S A K U - F A C E  
_  
Sasuke. - October 10 - 9:03 AM  
**Mmph. I swear, you are so annoying.

**S A K U - F A C E - October 10 - 9:15 AM  
**Aw, c'mon you lazy jerk! I'll buy you something from that new sports emporium ;)

**Sasuke. - October 10 - 9:22 AM  
**Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

**S A K U - F A C E - October 10 - 9:23 AM  
**Yay! You're the best, Sasuke-kun :D

* * *

**My Anti-Edward  
**by: kirei na yukki

"Mou, I can't believe Naruto was abducted at last minute!" I whined once more. Sasuke-kun and I were at the entrance of the store, walking slowly to the mall. Multiple girls were staring at us through the racks and windows, giggling at the sight of my perfect Sasuke-kun.

"Mmph. Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

I giggled and stretched up to his face, pecking him shortly on the cheek. "You'll live, Sasuke-kun." he just rolled his - pretty, smoldering...pretty smoldering - dark eyes at me.

"What are you getting?" Sasuke asked me nonchalantly.

Tapping my chin in thought, I dug through the racks and boxes, trying to look for whatever it was that I was looking for. He should know by now that girls sometimes shop just to shop.

"I don't know y - oooh, these are cute." I lifted up a light pink pair of ballet slippers. "Aren't they Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"I know right!" I giggled.

I took his ginormous hand and skipped to the register, not at all noticing the cashier making 'come hither' eyes at my boyfriend. Nope. Didn't even notice...

"Did you need _help_?" the girl asked - more Sasuke than me.

"Hn." he grunted. The girl giggled and beamed at him through half-lidded eyes. "I always like the bad boy type." she purred. (I was still digging through my purse for my wallet.)

"..."

"Say, how 'bout - "

"How 'bout you just do your freaking job and stop acting desperate?" he snapped sharply. Of course I didn't do anything, it was usual for this to happen at the store. Always at the store.

"Oh here's the wallet!" I breathe, unzipping the many zippers and grabbing my money. The girl glared at me, and Sasuke-kun wrapped a strong arm around my waist pulling me beside him quickly.

"Eek! You almost made me fall Sasuke-kun!" I whined, patting his hand with my own.

(I sure acting innocent annoyed the girl _and_ turned him on. I'm pretty damn sure.)

His eyes softened slightly, but he didn't respond. After paying for the shoes, we walked out to continue our adventurous shopping spree.

"Crap. Nothing else." I murmur as I reject the skimpy outfits on display of the last shop we see. Sasuke smirked at me and I immediately knew what he was talking about: sports shop.

"Fine!" I sigh, grabbing his hand again and pulling him in the direction of the store.

On the way there, we stop in front of the book shop, where the newest Twilight book had been released. _Breaking Dawn_. Of course I had already read it the night before, but there were lines of giggling girls.

'Ah! Do Bella and Edward get married?'  
'I want to read some _citrus_ in that book!'  
'Jacob!!!'  
'Edward!!!'

"Tch. Annoying." Sasuke murmured, glaring at the overly-excited girls in a disgusted way. "Do girls always craze over a fictional character?"

"Sure do. It _is_ Edward Cullen we're talking about." I explain, sighing dreamily at the thought of the one hundred eight-year-old vampire. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and I immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you know I love you!" I kiss him on his forehead this time. "You're my little _anti-Edward_ that's all."

He cocked a perfect, arched eyebrow. "Anti-what?"

"Anti-Edward, silly! You're not at all like Edward, other than the fact that you're both so _dern_ cute!" I pinch his cheeks, causing him to blush lightly. "But Edward's polite, and you just scared off the last person who hit one you."

Sasuke pondered over the thought and complied with a snort. "Heh. Anti-Edward...I guess you're right." We started walking again, this time he was leading me - but then...

"Sasuke-kun?"

He pulls me into a secluded corner, slamming me against the wall. His eyes are playful and his lips are curved into a small, amuzed smirk. "But you know what we do have in common?"

"What?" I breathed.

Sasuke-kun kisses my lips roughly and then breaks apart, resting his lips on my neck and whispering. "There's always _someone_ that we can't say no to."

* * *

**Hello S A K U - F A C E _!_**

**You have new message(s)_!_**

**Sasuke. - October 10 - 9:32 PM  
**I love you.  
..._delete this message after you read it_...

**_Replied:_**

**S A K U - F A C E - October 10 - 9:35 PM  
**And I love you, my little Anti-Edward.  
_...oh, and not a chance ;)..._

* * *

Owari.

Oh baybay, baybay ;D

Heehee. I've had this for a while. Love it, sniff it, print it, REVIEW IT. And you have to admit, Sasuke in fanfiction is an Anti-Edward. Haha. REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
